


Please Don’t Take Your Love Away: REDUX

by Rhang



Series: Samerik: The Alternate Ending [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional reunion, Hospitalization, Injury Recovery, M/M, Married Life, Tears, contains a flashback, general sappiness, it's the two of them as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: Just a few more hours.(We’re gonna explore a different ending this time.)





	1. The Inhale

**Author's Note:**

> You may have read this before and if you have you know what happens in Chapter 2. This fic has an alternate ending so Chapter 2 is different. If you followed the original series, I welcome you to read Chapter 1 all over again as a refresher then proceed on to this new Chapter 2. 
> 
> **BUT!** If this is your first time reading this fic, I would humbly suggest you start with this version of [Please Don’t Take Your Love Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140656/chapters/32588568) and take the FULL ride through [Samerik: The AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/982191) before you come back and join us here. (Or you can steer your own ship and get your feelings hurt, it’s really up to you lol)

Erik did his best to go about his day as he would any other. Wake up, hit the gym, have some breakfast then headed into the lab to get some work done. He did his best not to pay too close attention to the empty chair at the dinner table by eating in front of the TV. Not focus on how quiet the house was after he turned the music off in the workshop. But quick glances to and touches against his wedding ring made his heart pang.

 _Just a few more hours. Just a few_ , he thought.

He thought about doing something nice like ordering in or grabbing a bottle of Sam’s favorite liquor to welcome him back later that evening. But Erik shook his head, he knew Sam. He knew Sam wouldn’t want any of that when he got in. A tight embrace and a comfortable bed was all Sam wanted when he got in from a long mission.

After the mission a while back that lasted 2 months, Sam wouldn’t let him leave the bedroom for more than a few minutes at a time those next three days. Erik felt his dick stir at that memory. While the reunion sex had been really good, having Sam in his arms again after so long had been what he cherished the most.

Erik sighed to himself and tried to get back to work when he cell went off. It was Monica.

“Yeah?” he answered.

“Hey Erik, you busy right now?” she asked, her voice too tense for Erik’s liking.

“Nah, what’s up? Y’all need me in the field?” he asked sitting back in his chair.

“No, we just got back. Meet us at Liberty General, it’s important,” she said.

“How’s-,” he started to say as the call disconnected. “Sam.”

His instincts were screaming for him to get up and move. But his gut was telling him something was wrong as well. He grabbed his coat and keys and took the truck.

He got to Liberty General Hospital as fast as he could without breaking any laws and pushing his luck on some back streets. He parked in the visitor’s parking garage and got out making his way to the Emergency Room entrance while his heart started racing. He dialed Monica back and waited for her to pick up as he neared the doors.

“ERIK!” he heard and whipped his head around to see Misty and Colleen standing outside. He didn’t even see them standing there.

“What’s going on? Talk to me,” he said not liking the vibe the two women had passing glances between each other.

Misty started tearing up. Colleen rubbed her shoulders. Misty shook her head. “I don’t know how-it-it happened,” she choked out.

Erik looked to Colleen and she sucked back tears. “It’s Sam, Erik. He’s hurt…it’s bad. I’m sorry.”

“What?” he could hear himself say but he was just shaking his head. “Nah, fuck that.”

He continued on into the lobby of the ER and went to the front desk. He provided his ID and driver’s license and asked for Sam’s room. The lady printed up his pass and gave him the room number. Erik flew to the elevators and could feel his body filling with all kinds of emotions, disbelief being the main one. _Sam was fine, he had to be. Nothing was wrong_. Sam had taken many a hit that should have downed him but he bounced back quickly, like it was nothing. This would be nothing too.

When the elevators opened, an ominous feeling took him over as he started looking for Sam’s room. The closer the room numbers on the doors got to the one he was searching for, Erik couldn’t explain it, his heart felt like it was breaking in his chest. He rounded the corner to the hallway where Sam’s room would be first on his right and saw Monica, Luke and Rhodey standing there with their heads bowed.

He looked at each of them, waiting for what, he wasn’t sure. He turned to look at the closed door with Sam’s number on it and sighed. He’d waited 4 weeks to see his husband come home, he had no idea they’d meet this way when he woke up this morning.

Erik walked in and shut the door behind him as he felt his chest cave in on itself. The love of his life was hooked up to a life support machine, unconscious. Tears fell silently from his eyes as he noticed bandages all down Sam’s left side and a patch covering his right eye. Erik didn’t move for a while, he just stood there staring, unable to comprehend exactly what he was looking at. His mind cycled through the farewell kiss he gave Sam before he left at the beginning of the month, the late night texts from Sam saying that he was safe and ok. The call just yesterday when Sam said he’d be home today.

He took a step forward and felt his knees weaken. He quickly got to the chair at Sam’s bed side and took Sam’s right hand in his own. Erik swallowed the knot in his throat and tried to breathe. But the air didn’t seem to be reaching his lungs.

“Excuse me,” he heard. It startled him from his thoughts. He looked up to see a young woman in a lab coat.

“You the doctor?” Erik asked, looking back to Sam.

“I am. I’ve been told he’s your husband,” she said.

Erik brushed his lips against Sam’s knuckles remembering how Sam would brush his fingers against Erik’s lips to wake him up in the morning. “I am. He’s going to pull through this right Doc?”

“That remains to be seen. He came in with severe internal bleeding; he got here just in time. He had massive lacerations to both legs and along his left side; as well as fluid buildup in the lungs. We’ve done all we can, whether or not he pulls through is now up to him,” she said calmly. The whole time Erik just kept staring at Sam’s face.

Erik vaguely heard the door close and glanced to see they were alone again.

“What the hell were you doin’ babe? What the hell, _you promised me_ ,” Erik choked out a bit angry. Erik sucked back tears and tried to compose himself. He got up and kissed Sam’s lips softly and placed a hand on his chest gently to briefly feel Sam’s heartbeat. “I’ll be back babe,” he said before turning to leave the room.

Erik stepped out of the room to see Luke still standing there.

“So what happened?” Erik asked as he backed up to put space between him and Luke in case he started swinging. “Why is he the only one laid up in the fuckin’ hospital?”

“Erik, calm down,” Luke started.

“Don’t tell me to calm down! Answer the question,” Erik said raising his voice. “What happened?!”

Just then Monica and Rhodey came back.

“We were basically done. The mission was over. We got the data back, we were wrapping up. We were regrouping and Misty was on her way back and a few of the bad guys got the jump on her and had her pinned and were closing in. You know Sam, had the wings on and went in to draw the heat away from her so she could get back to the ship. It was too much for him. They shot his wings out and he fell. Hard,” Luke said as if he was watching it happen all over again before his eyes.

“I raced out to him and brought him back. We brought him straight here Erik. I promise we got him here as quickly as we could,” Rhodey explained.

“I called you the moment he was stable,” Monica said softly.

“Stable? How long have y’all been back? When did he go in for surgery?” Erik asked keeping his anger in check so he could get the answers he needed.

“He went in for the first surgery around seven this morning,” Rhodey admitted.

“So my husband has been here all day without me?” Erik asked angrily. “Y’all let them _operate_ on him without telling me?!”

“We all have agreed procedures for how we want these situations handled in the event they happen Erik. Sam didn’t want you notified until he was stable. He knew you’d worry,” Monica said.

 “That’s bullshit and y’all know it!” Erik yelled.

“Erik, relax! This is a hospital,” Luke said.

“I don’t care! How could y’all let this happen?! He’s MY HUSBAND! Y’all know, _y’all know_ what he means to me! He’s _all_ I got and you bring him back to me like THIS!? FUCK THAT?!” Erik yelled. Rhodey tried to grab him and restrain him from punching the wall but he pushed Rhodey away. Monica raced to him and hugged him tight. She pulled him in tight against her and held on.

“We know, Erik, we know. We know,” she whispered to him. “That’s why we haven’t left; we’ve been here all day with him. We wouldn’t leave him here like this.”

Erik finally felt the tears break through. He was too afraid to think beyond the rage and anger; he didn’t want to think about returning to that quiet house he’d endured in Sam’s absence. He didn’t want to think about their house full of every happy memory between them in the event Sam never came home with him.

-

Eric stayed at Sam’s bedside. He’d told the rest of the team they could leave. He could look after his husband just fine. He got comfortable in the recliner and settled in for the evening. Not really interested in eating alone again or leaving Sam’s side.

 In the quiet of the room, Erik thought about back when they were still young and dumb.  When Sam was just the cute boy with the pretty eyes that stayed in the apartment building across the street every summer and Erik had caught himself staying out late just to talk to Sam a little while longer on those summer nights. Sam was shy back then, if anyone would believe such a thing about Samuel Thomas Wilson. But yeah, there was a time when a simple smile from Erik got Sam flustered and tongue tied. Erik would never admit it, but shit, he was just as nervous around Sam back then. They’d been young and it was just an unnamed infatuation back then. 

That was before Sam’s dad passed away and he couldn’t visit his family on the West coast anymore. Before Erik lost his dad and they lost touch with each for a while. Before they ended up in the military and their paths crossed again. Before they decided to get out together, both of them just ready to do something else with their lives.

When they got home, they found they couldn’t face their demons standing side by side. They split up for a few months and sought help to get better. Erik would never forget when Sam showed up at his apartment out of the blue and took him out to lunch.

Sam had said something, the words now gone from his memory, but Erik remembered how Sam had said them. How shaky and unsure his voice was as he said it.

_“Bruh, are you flirting with me?” Erik asked softly glancing at the other._

_Sam raised his eyebrow slightly and shrugged. “Yeah.”_

_Erik just shook his head and sighed. “Bruh, I don’t know how to tell you this…but you being so composed all the time and then seeing you this nervous again is some cute shit.”_

_Sam smiled to himself and shook his head._

_“What? You thought I was finna shut you down just now? Nah, man,” Erik said. “Nah, I been waiting to ask you out since I saw you again overseas. I just couldn’t find the words around you.”_

_“Well lucky for you I’m free and very interested in you too N’Jadaka,” Sam whispered._

_Erik was eight all over again with his birth name on Sam’s lips. He’d told Sam the name his father gave him because it was so special and his most prized possession at the time. Sam never teased him for how it sounded. He never really used it either. He continued to call him Erik every time after that. The fact he remembered after all these years made Erik’s chest tighten._

_“So you remembered?” Erik asked._

_Sam searched his eyes before pressing his lips against Erik’s, their first kiss in ages. “Like I’d forget someone like you.”_

Erik came back to the harsh reality of the hospital room and felt his heart ache at his memories. He fought off thoughts of their wedding day as he touched his wedding band with his thumb. He didn’t want to think about having to call Darlene and Sarah and tell them some news that would shatter their entire world. But he knew he would have to let them know. Just as mad as Erik had been at the team lying to him all day, he knew Sam’s mother and sister would feel betrayed if he kept them in the dark.

 “I need you to get better babe,” Erik said to Sam before he closed his eyes against the emotions welling up inside of him again. “….please.”

-

-

-

-

_“Why are you so quiet?” Sam whispered._

_“Thinking,” Erik whispered back as they laid in bed in the dark after dinner._

_“About me leaving tomorrow?” Sam asked feeling around for Erik’s hand until he found it and held it._

_“Yeah,” Erik said sadly._

_“You always get like this before I leave,” Sam said turning over on his side toward his husband._

_“Can you blame me?” Erik looked away and knew Sam would argue his same points on this topic and make him feel like he was being irrational._

_“No, I thank you,” Sam said instead, placing a kiss on Erik’s shoulder. Erik turned to look over in Sam’s direction. “For sharing me with the world. I know what I’ve chosen to do is perilous and every time I step out there, I not only give away some of our time together, I gamble with our future. But love I don’t want you for a minute to think I’m not out there fighting for you, for my mom, Sarah and Jody. That I don’t carry each of you in my heart when I’m fighting because a safer world means a safer place for all of you too.”_

_“Why-why are you so hard to stay mad at man?” Erik asked forcing himself to smile. He wanted to hide the ball of emotion in his throat at his husband’s words, he didn’t want to cry. He didn’t want Sam’s memory of tonight while he’s in the field to be one of tears._

_“Because you love me,” Sam said softly before placing a soft kiss on his chest._

_Erik cradled Sam's head in his hand then stroked his cheek. “I absolutely do,” Erik whispered turning over to hug Sam close._


	2. The Exhale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been brought up nicely and not so nicely that the ending of Samerik: The AU was heart wrenching. Truth be told I had both endings ready to go before I even posted the whole series. The original Chapter 2 was felt to be the more poignant of the two that I wrote so I went with it. Since this is fanfiction there is a beauty within all of this because we can know the “what-ifs” to all of the scenarios and live in which ever timeline works for us. 
> 
> So enjoy the alternate ending to Please Don’t Take Your Love Away.

After getting breakfast for Darlene and Sarah from the hospital cafeteria while they sat with Sam, Erik called the office to tell Candice he wouldn’t be able to come in for a while. He had to explain what was going on with Sam and regretfully started getting choked up talking about the rough recovery Sam was facing if he did wake up. Candice immediately told him to breathe as Erik started getting worked up. She assured him that he could take however much time he needed and that she would reassign his projects to other senior researchers in the meantime and to not to concern himself with work in any way. She gave her thoughts and prayers for Sam’s recovery and told Erik she’d be checking in on him periodically. He thanked her before he hung up and took a deep breath. He was staring off into space when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Sarah.

“Erik?” she said again. “You okay?”

“Yeah sis, I’m good. How’s Moms?” he asked composing himself again.

“She’s alright. I’m worried about you though. When’s the last time you been home?” she asked.

The days had begun to run together on him. He didn’t know the answer.

“Erik, you need to go home, regroup and come back,” Sarah said softly.

“I’m not leaving him here Sarah,” Erik said defiantly.

“Erik, how do you think Sam will feel if he saw you like this? You need a break from this place,” she pressed. “Mom can stay here with Sam. Between you two I don’t know who’s worse. I’m going to take her home tonight so giving her the day at Sam’s bedside should be alright. Let me drive you home for a bit so you can change and maybe sleep in a bed.”

Erik stared at his sister-in-law and leaned against the wall. “I don’t want to be there Sarah,” he whispered as his throat started to close on his words. “I don’t want to be there without him.”

Sarah completely understood and hugged Erik tight. She embraced him and held on. “I know, but do it for him and go home for a bit. Maybe bring something from home that will comfort him yeah?” she suggested. Erik thought about it and still didn’t want to go. “I’m going to tell Mom and I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Okay,” Erik agreed, too tired to put up much a fight anymore.

 

 

* * *

Sleeping for a few hours on the couch at home did help though Erik didn’t admit it to Sarah. She dropped him back at the hospital and picked up Darlene for the evening. She didn’t want to go but Erik assured her he’d call her with any changes.

Erik settled in for the night bedside Sam yet again and turned down the lights. He turned on _Choppe_ d and laced his fingers with Sam’s. All week the nurses had been saying he was looking better and his wounds were healing nicely. Erik just wanted Sam to wake up already, so his heart would _know_ everything was going to be okay.

“I doubt this guy’s gonna win, his dish was lackluster and he didn’t transform the basket ingredients,” Erik whispered just talking to Sam as if they were on the couch back at home chilling before bed.

Erik was looking at the TV when he felt a grip on his hand. His head whipped over to look at Sam and saw Sam open his eyes in the dim light of the TV. He got up quickly and pressed the button for the nurse to come.

“Babe?” he whispered. “Babe?”

Sam looked over at him and stared. He didn’t say anything, just grasped a hold of Erik’s hand. Erik started crying as the door to the room opened. “He’s awake, he’s awake!” Erik said excitedly.

The night nurse turned on a soft light and hurried over. The nurse shined a light in Sam’s eyes and nodded.

“Mr. Wilson, can you hear me?” the nurse asked softly.

Sam nodded. Erik tried to contain his happiness.

“Do you know who this is Mr. Wilson?” the nurse asked gesturing to Erik.

Sam smiled softly and nodded.

“Why-why isn’t he saying anything?” Erik asked a bit concerned.

“It may take some time for his words to come back. He was in a drug induced coma for a few days. Just give him time,” the nurse said reassuringly. “But he’s awake, that’s what’s important. He’s going to need to have some tests done to make sure everything is okay, but that can wait til morning. I’m just going to be checking in on him more often until then.”

“Okay, thank you,” Erik said looking back to Sam.

Sam stared at Erik in silence as his eyes focused on him. Erik looked at Sam’s bruised face and the healing wound over his right eye. Erik felt tears fall at seeing those eyes. He’d been waiting to see them for a week as he sat vigil in that hospital room. He reached out and touched Sam’s face as he felt his heart tighten.

“Do you have any idea how scared I was Sam? Do you?” Erik asked through his tears. He wiped his tears away and refused to look away from Sam’s eyes for long.

Sam’s expression changed to one of hurt. He struggled to utter something and Erik gave him plenty of time to whisper what he could and mouth the rest. “Sorry,” Sam said grasping Erik’s hand still intertwined with his own.

Erik bawled his eyes out and shook his head. “No, no. That doesn’t matter. Doesn’t matter, because you’re still here. You’re still here,” Erik said moving to kiss his husband. Sam couldn’t move much but tried to kiss back. Erik smiled and kissed Sam’s cheeks. “That’s all I asked….that you not leave me. We can do this, we can do this.”

Sam nodded and sighed. Erik didn’t want to move, didn’t want to sleep. He watched over Sam until the doctor came in that morning and they started the tests on Sam. He had texted Sarah during the night that Sam was responsive and had opened his eyes. So she and Darlene were back first thing in the morning to meet him in the waiting room, it was there they waited for any results the doctors would have.

When the doctor came to see them, Erik was on his feet in a flash.

“While he’s got some physical therapy ahead of him, he should make a full recovery. His motor functions look good. He’s not completely verbal again, that will still take time, but it will steadily come back to him,” the doctor said confidently.

“Oh, thank you Doctor,” Sarah and Darlene said quickly.

“Thank you Doctor,” Erik said softly. “When can we see him?”

“He’ll be back in his room soon,” the doctor said softly.

Erik nodded and tried to contain his happiness as Sarah hugged his neck. He hugged her back and gently laughed.

“He’s gonna be okay,” Sarah whispered.

“Yeah sis, thankfully he is,” Erik said happily.

-

-

-

When the three of them arrived back in Sam’s room, Sam was resting back with his eyes closed. Erik walked up and touched Sam’s arm, not really sure where Sam was hurt or feeling pain, but unable to _not_ have some kind of physical contact with his husband.

“Hey, babe, guess who’s here,” Erik whispered.

Sam opened his eyes and looked around to see his mom and sister. Erik moved to let his mother-in-law get near Sam while Sarah went to his other side.

“Samuel, when you get out of here, we’re gonna have a talk about how you conduct yourself out there saving the world ya hear?” Darlene said sternly, but the relief in her voice was undeniable.

“Yeah, not to mention you had all of us, especially Erik here, worried sick over you,” Sarah said. Sam looked at his sister and smirked.

“Yeah?” Sam whispered softly looking at Erik.

“Yeah, Sam,” Erik admitted standing at the foot of Sam’s hospital bed just full of joy and relief that his husband was still alive.

 

 

 

 

* * *

Oakland, California, 1992  
  
_It was a boring summer afternoon. Erik was tired of sitting at the basketball court not doing anything but watching the kids from the block shoot hoops and play games. He headed to the corner store up the street for some snacks and made sure he had a dollar or two._

_He walked up to the store to see a bunch of kids playing outside and hanging out. Mr. Deets was cool like that and didn’t bother the local kids when they stayed close to the store. It worked out because most of them felt safer being close to the store where Mr. Deets was always present to settle disputes or be an authority figure if anything serious happened._

_Erik wandered into the store watching his feet and bumped into someone. He looked up to see another little boy in front of him. Erik stopped where he stood and stared at the little boy. With light brown eyes and full eyelashes, the little boy was smaller than him but not by much._

_“Sorry,” the little boy said softly looking at Erik. After a moment passed the boy said, “What you staring for?”_

_Erik snapped out of it and found his words.“You have nice eyes,” Erik said softly._

_The little boy stared quietly not sure what to say. “I have my mom’s eyes,” the boy said eventually._

_“I’m N--I’m Erik,” Erik said almost about to use his birth name. “Sorry for bumping into you I wasn’t looking.”_

_“It’s okay. I’m Samuel, but you can call me Sam,” Sam said softly._

_“You from around here? I’ve never seen you at school,” Erik asked curious._

_“I’m here visiting my cousins,” Sam said softly._

_“Oh cool, you must be Deacon’s cousin then. He mentioned his cousins were in town.”_

_“Yeah, he’s my cousin!” Sam said lighting up at the mention of his family member’s name._

_“You want something? Chips? A juice?” Erik offered his new friend._

_“I don’t have anything and I doubt my sister has any money on her,” Sam said._

_“Don’t trip, I got it!” Erik said taking Sam’s hand and leading him over to the drink section._

_Each boy grabbed a quarter juice of their choosing and Erik grabbed some chips. They carried their items to the front and put them on the counter._

_The older black man behind the counter smiled at the two boys. “Hey Erik,” Mr. Deets said ringing up the snacks. “Who’s this?”_

_“Hey Mr. Deets. This is Sam,” Erik said happily handing over his two dollars. Mr. Deets gave Erik his change and smiled._

_“Hello Sam,” Mr. Deets said smiling warmly at the little boy._

_“Hi,” Sam said smiling back._

_“Enjoy your afternoon boys,” Mr. Deets said waving after them. They carried their snacks outside._

_Sam turned to Erik. “Thank you for the juice,” he said looking Erik in the eye._

_“I told you, it’s cool. My dad says we should share with others, that it brings us closer to one another,” Erik said happily. “Wanna head to the basketball court and watch a pickup game?”_

_Sam thought about it and nodded. “Just let me ask my sister if I can go,” Sam said walking away for a moment._

_Erik stood there waiting patiently until Sam returned. He felt elation fill him as Sam came back smiling._

_“She said I can go and she’ll meet me there,” Sam said happily._

_“Great, let’s go,” Erik said leading the way with Sam by his side as they walked back up the street to the court._

_Maybe today wasn’t going to be so boring after all, Erik thought as he heard Sam say he’s from New York. How would he know he’d make a new friend from the East coast just down the street at the corner store._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was their very first meeting there at the very end by the way. :) This ending has follow up fics that show glimpses of their lives after Sam is released from the hospital. I’ll be uploading those shortly to this alternate series. 
> 
> This ending is SO tame compared to what we experienced originally. What do yall think?  
> Leave me a comment.


End file.
